Study Date
by PhinbellaNinja123
Summary: The students at Danville High have a huge test coming up, and Isabella asks Phineas to be her study partner. Now a two-shot. Phinbella. ;3
1. Chapter 1

**I am SO bored as I write this one-shot. My friend Meggy (PtfFan99~ check her out c:), is on vacation,and I have Writer's Block and can't think of anything for **_**Uninvented Summer, **_**so I've done enough drawing today, so I thought writing might clear my mind a little. :3 Got inspiration for this last night. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB...THOUGH I WISH I DID, BECAUSE I COULD MAKE PHINBELLA HAPPEN GAGA';LPOP[;'/P;LOP**

_Isabella's POV _

_Here I go, staring at him again, _I thought to myself, shaking my head to clear my thoughts. I went into my little dreamland about him again. These days, it's an awful habit. But I can't help it. He's so cute, and EVERY girl that's single wants him. Who is this boy, you may ask? Just a handsome fiery red haired boy I've been best friends with and head-over-heels for since pre-school.

Phineas Flynn. Even his name is breath-taking. He's the most popular boy in school along with his brother, Ferb, who ladies also swoon over. I used to wonder why he never got my hints, but I see why now. So many girls he has no interest in ask him out, and he always has to find a way to let them down easy...what if he rejected ME asking him out?

I heard the bell ring, signaling that school was over. I stood from my chair and grabbed my books from my desk. I began stuffing everything in my bookbag when I suddenly couldn't fit my one of my notebooks in it. I struggled to fit it in with my other notebooks when I lost my grip and my bookbag fell to the floor with my other books, pencils, and sketchbooks.

_Good going, Isabella. _I cursed myself as I knealed down to pick everything up. I had finally gathered everything up and decided to just carry whatever I couldn't fit in. Right as I stood, I saw someone's hand with one of my books in it.

''I think you forgot this,'' the voice said with a giggle. I looked up and saw Phineas standing there, handing me my book. I felt my cheeks grow warm as I took it from him gently. ''Thank you, Phineas,'' I smiled.

He smiled back at me, beaming. ''No problem. Come on, let's go.'' He cocked his head forward, signaling we leave the room. I smiled and followed him out as he threw his bookbag over his shoulder. Our lockers were coinsidentally right next to each other's, so we both walked down the hall together.

Phineas then playfully nudged me in the shoulder. ''Someone's quiet today,'' he giggled. I raised my head up at him and laughed. ''I barely got any sleep last night.''

''Don't tell me you were studying for that test again,'' He rolled his eyes in fake annoyance. We both laughed as he said, ''You're pushing yourself too hard, Izzie. That test isn't the hardest one we've done.''

''Oh, look who's talking! You stayed up until 4:00 A.M once for SAT's!'' I teased him.

He laughed. ''Good point,''

I suddenly got an idea in my head as we made out way to our lockers. It was a crazy idea, but it could work. A study date. Just me and Phineas...alone. Together. I couldn't help but smile at the thought. As Phineas opened his locker, throwing his bookbag in, I smiled devilishly at him.

''Hey, Phineas,'' I began.

''Yeah, Isabella?'' He replied.

''How would you feel about having a...'study session' at my house tonight?'' I asked. I realized if I said, ''date'', he might freak out.

Phineas looked at me, surprised. ''Wow, you're serious about this test, huh?'' he laughed.

''Y-yeah! I just uh...wanna get a good grade on it. I know it isn't the most important test, but-''

''Yes.'' Phineas suddenly said.

I smiled. ''Sooo, I'll see ya tonight?'' Phineas nodded, beaming.

''See ya, Isabella!'' He waved and walked down the hallway. I sighed heavenly, putting a hand over my chest. _I asked him out! _I yelled happily in my mind.

_Phineas' POV _

I walked down the hallway, passing by my brother Ferb at his locker. I playfully hit him in the shoulder, and he chuckled. ''What?''

''Come on, we're gonna miss the bus,'' I said. Ferb stuffed his things into his locker and shut it, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. We walked silently down the hallway, when I remembered to tell him about the study session with Isabella.

''Oh, right, I forgot to tell you. Isabella invited me to her house tonight to study for our test,'' I told him. Ferb raised his eyebrows. ''Study session? Just you and her?''

''Oh, I'm sorry, Ferb. She just said she wanted me over, so-''

Ferb raised a hand to stop me. ''No, Phineas, it's a good thing. I'm not mad.''

I looked at him puzzled as we walked outside the school. ''And it's a good thing for you, how?'' Ferb rolled his eyes, smiling. ''Phineas. You and Isabella are going to be alone on a study night. Just a boy. A girl. Alone.'' We were then inside the bus and took our seats in the back.

''I still don't get it...'' I said. Ferb caught me by surprise and whacked the back of my head. ''Oww! Dude! What was that for?'' I laughed. ''Phineas, you don't get it. If Isabella just asked YOU, it's not really a study session. It's more like a study date.''

''D- Date?'' I stuttered. I felt my heart start to race. Ferb nodded, laughing. I didn't really know what to say to that.

''But Isabella and I are just friends! How could it be a date?'' I panicked. Not that I didn't like Isabella, but I'm just 15! I've never been on a date before!

''You'll understand eventually, brother...I hope.'' He said under his breath. We were silent until the bus reached our house. Ferb and I stood from our seats and got off the bus. We walked inside the house, seeing Mom in the living room, carrying boxes.

''We're home, Mom!'' I called from the living room as I sat my bookbag down on the couch. ''Oh, hey, boys, how was school?'' She came into the living room carrying a box.

''It was fine,'' Ferb answered. ''What are the boxes for?'' I asked.

''Oh, these are just some old antiques I'm taking upstairs, since I have no room for them.'' Mom explained. I nodded in understandment as I felt a blush creep up my neck. My mind drifted off to my study...date.

''Uhh, Mom?'' I asked, feeling my cheeks grow warm. Mom looked up at me as she picked up a box. ''Isabella invited me to come over for a study...session, tonight.'' I managed to say. Mom smiled. ''Oh, how nice! What time are you going?''

''She said to come over around 7:30,'' I answered. ''Yeah, you can go. Just be back by 12:00 or less.'' She said, walking upstairs with a box. I let out a breath of relief. I was expecting Mom to say something like, ''Oh, a study date! How sweet!'' or ''My little Phineas is growing up!''

I smiled and went upstairs to our room, throwing myself on the bed. Ferb came in and settled himself on his own bed. I looked from the ceiling to my brother, who was reading his copy of _Diary of a Wimpy Kid. _

''I'll be honest, Ferb. I have NO idea what I'm gonna do about tonight.'' He looked up at me. ''Phineas, you've known Isabella since we were toddlers. Why are you suddenly nervous about something you were only nervous about when I said 'study date'''?

I felt the redness crawl up my neck again. I felt...really hot. ''I don't- I don't know.'' I stuttered. Ferb sat up and grinned micheviously. ''You like her, don't you?''

My eyes grew wide. ''What? No! Of- of course not!'' I blushed madly, scratching behind my ear. Ferb's smile grew wider as he continued teasing me. ''Yes you do! I knew it! You like her! You always scratch behind your ear when you're lying!''

''Okay, maybe I do! But so what? It isn't like she feels the same way!'' I noted. Ferb stared at me blankly then smacked his forehead.

_At 7:30 _

Well, the time for my...study date has come. Ferb had picked out my clothes, and Candace gave me advice on what to do. Give her flowers and compliment her. I said goodbye to everyone and saw Perry sleeping on the porch outside. I patted him on the head and told him, ''Wish me luck, pal.''

I picked some roses from Mom's flower garden like Candace said to do and started walking across the street to Isabella's. I made it to her front door and hesitantly rang the doorbell. This was it. No turning back now.

_Isabella's POV _

I was frantically setting up everything in the living room when I heard the doorbell ring. I looked at the clock. Phineas was right on time. I slowly walked to the door and took a deep breath before opening to to find Phineas standing there wearing an orange striped hoodie, blue jeans, sneakers, and his bookbag behind his back.

I myself was wearing a white pair of skinny jeans, a purple sweater, and a pink belt around stomach. I beamed when I saw him and said, ''Hi, Phineas.''

He smiled back, ''Hi Isabella,'' and handed me a red rose. ''Oh, thank you, Phineas!'' I blushed. I let him in and we settled down on the couch as he took his notebook out. I did the same, but only to find written on the front page, ''I heart Phineas Flynn'' in red marker. Before he saw it, I turned the page frantically.

''So what should we work on first?'' he asked. I smiled devilishly and scooted closer to Phineas. His face flushed redder than his hair as I ran my hand over his. ''I was thinking we could work on chemistry...'' I purred, stroking his warm hand.

Phineas looked into my eyes with shock. I felt my hope start to fade as he tripped on his words. ''T- the test is on math..''

I removed my hand from underneath his in disappointment. ''...but okay, then.'' He grabbed my hand and set it on top of his. My face shined red for the millionth time that day as he scooted so close to me, there was no space between us.

''Do you mind?'' He said quietly. I could only shake my head, shocked that he actually wanted to be this close to me. I could smell his sweet cologne scent he's always had. Phineas' gaze turned from me to his notebook as he picked up a pencil and began writing. I did the same and we wrote mindlessly for a while.

_Phineas' POV _

Though I showed my calm side, inside, my mind and heart were both racing. _Why am I doing this? Isabella's my best friend!...and she's also really pretty...and thoughtful...and- _

''Phineas?'' I heard Isabella ask. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. ''Uh, yeah?''

''Are you okay? You were staring off into space..'' She looked at me worriedly. I looked at her, and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her raven black hair reflected off of the lamp beside her, and her sapphire eyes sparkled like diamonds.

''I just...uh...''

_Phineas, you wimp. Just tell her! Tell her! _

_No, if I do that, she might reject me and it'll be awkward between us! _

_Phineas Flynn, I demand you tell her right now! _

''Isabella...'' I placed my hand on her warm cheek, causing her eyes to turn wide. ''Y- yes?'' I gathered all of my courage and leaned my face closer to her's. She did the same as I closed my eyes.

Finally, our lips met and moved against each other's softly and slowly. I dropped my pencil and put my hand on her other cheek. Isabella's arms tied around my neck as we pulled each other closer. I removed my hands from her cheeks and slid them down her waist, pressing her body against mine. I felt her smile against my lips as I deepened our kiss.

_Isabella's POV _

Phineas wrapped his arms around my waist as I gripped the back of his neck, causing him to press against me. I broke apart from him for air, and smiled, trailing his kiss down my neck. I giggled. He led his lips back back to mine and I fell into his kiss. This was the end of The Friend Zone, and we both knew it.

**Yeah, sorry. That was a bad place to stop, but you have no freaking idea how lightheaded I am right now XDDDDDDDDDDDDD Welp, epiloge: They live happy lives together now that they know their true feeling for each other. c: Review, please .u. **

**~Kat **


	2. She finally got him

**Okay, I know I said this was a one-shot, but ehh...I feel as if I should keep going. It's getting pretty good. c: Shall we continue the mushy romantic moment? Yes. Yes, we shall. Read and review! Oh, and the rest of the story is in third-person POV. CX **

After what turned out to be their heated make-out session, Phineas and Isabella sat quietly in the dark with Isabella sitting in his lap. Phineas absentmindedly stroked her hair and rested his arm around her waist as Isabella rested her head on his chest. He did the same and rested his head on top of her's.

Phineas hadn't fallen asleep yet, but he found that Isabella had after a while. He giggled softly as he kissed her hair.

''I love you, Isabella,'' he whispered as he watched her sleep soundedly. Phineas lied down, careful not to wake the girl on top of him. Isabella snuggled into his chest as he wrapped both of his arms around her back. His head softly rested on the pillow, and her's on Phineas' chest. The young couple slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Phineas had waken up in darkness and found that Isabella was still sleeping on top of him. He smiled and looked at the clock. It read 3:23 A.M. His curfew was SO late. But it didn't matter. Phineas only had his heart set on Isabella at the moment. He shrugged and fell back, not letting go of her.

The ginger-haired teen slowly dirfted back to sleep, running his finger's through Isabella's hair. Isabella wrapped her arms around his neck, still resting her head on his chest. The moment was better than she had ever imagined. Though the couch they rested on was small, she didn't care. They were both comfortable enough.

Isabella had woken and found that Phineas was now asleep. She smiled and softly kissed his lips, whispering, ''I love you too, Phineas,''

**Okay, NOW I'm done. XDDD I hope you enjoyed it, and more Phinbella stories by me will be coming sooooooon c: **

**Oh, and before you bring up **_**Uninvented Summer, **_**NO, I am not stopping it for good. XD I'm taking a break from it to work on other things, but I swear, I'll continue as soon as I can. Thank you for reading! **

**~Kat **


End file.
